Kirvester
Just info I'm back finally to continue making this creepypasta oh ps if you see any cliches, tell me and I will fix it theme song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7zwT-547Y80 Chapter 1 Kirvester has come Today I was adventuring in a village to see if there would be some cool stuff and I started to make treehouse with my jungle saplings and bonemeal. It took 10 minutes but I got it done and then I would have just enough wood make a normal house but I hated when villages came to the house so that's why treehouse. Nighttime and an unknown figure The night started and I was going to go sleep but some reason night didn't skip and I was playing singleplayer but I was just sleeping because I was too lazy to go adventure. I started to hear wood chopping but I tried to sleep and I saw in chat what said 'Kirvester left the game' and night skipped. I saw my house was floating and that was weird and I started to think that mysterious figure did this so I prepare to make a revenge Took two minutes to get down by landing on a villager what was maybe dumbest idea ever and good thing I found a Blacksmith where was much iron to make a Pickaxe. Chapter 2 Preparing It was morning and I finally waked up, it was time to hunt down Kirvester when next night comes, I was going into a cave to get diamonds, 3 minutes later I found them and I started to make armor and sword but unluckily Kirvester arrived to game again and I was confused how in the daytime? but kirvester left and said 'You have 3 in-game days to prepare' I Think I should prepare fast or time runs out, I got out of the cave and I think one thing and it was make an Arena near the village so It was the second plan but kirvester joined again and said 'I can guess what you think, if 3 days passed and arena not done yet, when arena is done We are prepared' and he left again. More preparing I think because an arena is the last plan I have time to get potions too and enchantment table so I decided to go to back to cave to find that small underground river where water was on lava and lava became obsidian, It took time to find river because I forgot where I was going but I found it but first I made a new crafting table because I'm too lazy to go to back to treehouse which is now destroyed so I made new crafting table. Short Bad ending I have been preparing all day to fight against Kirvester but I have forgotten about arena But I didn't care and did the preparing later Kirvester joined and he said he is trying to find and kill me because I didn't want to fight him and I tried hide but he spawned near me and killed me, The world got deleted and I have permanent nightmare about him. SORRY FOR NOT CONTINUING, I BEEN BUSY WITH HOMEWORK AND RIGHT NOW THIS CREEPYPASTA IS DONE BUT STILL GETS UPDATE BY ABOUT MAYBE GOOD ENDING OR PEACEFUL ENDING Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Tuomas2007 Category:Short Pastas Category:Wall of Text